Steph's not staying for dinner
by tuck
Summary: Steph has heard enough from her mother. WARNING: Not kind to Mrs. Plum and maybe Joe though he doesn't appear This was a challenge response. It's a Babe short, one-shot only.


**Author's Note: Just a short written for a challenge. I tried to work every prompt in. So there is a warning. Not kind to Mrs. Plum (or Joe, though I didn't harm them at all). The challenge was what if Steph really told her mother how she feels. Definitely a one-shot. **

"Sorry Babe. Duty calls." Ranger flashed me a brilliant smile.

I scowled as I glanced back at my parent's house.

"But see, that's the beauty of this. You can come in with me and Mom will be so flustered that I brought you. Dinner will be over before we know it." I gave him my best pouty look.

"Babe." Ranger tilted his head slightly while keeping his gaze fixed on mine. Translation, 'not gonna happen.'

I sighed. I had hoped he would come to dinner with me, but I know what his job is like. I was supposed to be at dinner last night, but Ranger needed me for a distraction.

"Call me tomorrow?" I asked as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. Cupping my chin his with his hand, he pulled me in and instead kissed me full on the lips. He pulled back and then tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. An almost smile graced his lips as he shook his head.

"My meeting will probably run late. Call Tank and someone will pick you up later."

He placed his lips against my ear. "I'd like it if you'd wait up for me on seven." He whispered.

Ranger nibbled on my ear. A rush of heat surged through me and I began to moan as he kissed my neck. I felt him smile against me as he brought his lips back to my ear. "Clothing is optional. But you may find a special garment or two in top drawer."

My nipples hardened instantly as I imagined myself in something black and lacy, lying in a pool of 1000 count sheets, anxiously anticipating his arrival.

"Earth to Babe."

I blinked rapidly before noticing my door was now open. Ranger was smiling down at me with a knowing look. When did he move over there?

He gently tugged me out of the car and shut the door. He pulled me to him for a brief kiss before nodding towards the front porch.

I turned to see Grandma Mazur and my mother staring back at us. Ranger squeezed my hand and began to pull away. I quickly kissed him once more on his cheek, before letting him slip away. My mother stalked back into the house. I walked up to the porch, and hugged Grandma Mazur.

"Too bad he didn't stay."

I smiled at Grandma and followed her inside. Before we got to my father, Grandma pulled me aside.

"Stephanie, I'm serious. Your mother is in quite the mood. There were some phone calls today. Did you blow up anything?"

I frowned at her and shook my head. She couldn't still be mad about Joe and me. No matter what my mother believed, Joe was now with Teri Gilman. Well, now he was publicly _with_ her, as opposed to the last few months when he was also still _with_ me.

"Well, anyway, dinner would have been a lot more fun if he stayed. He scares the shit out of her." Grandma looked at me before walking past my father. "And I could have used some eye candy myself!"

Great. What could Mom possibly want to lecture me on now?

"Hello, Pumpkin."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss my father on the cheek.

"Hello, Daddy." I looked quickly for any signs of the menagerie. "Is it just us tonight?"

My father tore his stare away from the ballgame long enough to look me over.

"Yes. Your sister was here yesterday." He continued to look at me. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm just fine." Now I was really worried. Whatever rant my mother had been on; it was enough to make my father ask questions. I always knew he cared, but he usually left the questions to Mom.

He looked into my eyes and nodded once before turning back to the game. Guess he saw what he needed, but I still was confused.

I walked over to the kitchen to help, but my mother already had everything set and ready.

"Hello Mom." I glanced at the food. "Good. I was afraid I missed pot roast yesterday."

My father and Grandma Mazur sat down. I looked over and caught my mother's glare before she turned to sit next to my father.

While waiting for him to finish cutting the meat, I started dishing myself some potatoes and gravy. I didn't even ask about dessert. It's better not to know what I'm going to miss. Judging by the quiet tension, all hell was due to break loose soon.

My mother loudly set her glass down onto the table and cleared her throat.

"Well, yes Stephanie. Seems you were quite _lucky_. Everyone else enjoyed a nice turkey breast last night. It's a _shame_ you missed it."

"Sorry, Mom. A work thing came up at the last minute." I paused. Alright, I know this will just be me asking for her to let me have it. But now the curiosity is killing me. "I'm fine though. I had just another normal day, nothing to worry about."

I began to shovel in some more food. Too fast to really savor it, but I was hungry.

"Yes, Stephanie. Why ever would I be worried? Apparently I have a daughter who not only has driven away the only man who found her worthy of marriage. But allows another man to decide when it's ok for her to come to dinner."

What the hell? "Mom, Ranger…"

"Oh, yes. Ranger is quite charming." She paused to toss back the rest of her drink. "Mrs. Bertuli called this morning. Seems her daughter, Christina, was at a biker bar last night."

Well now we're getting somewhere. I thought that girl with all the face piercings looked familiar. Oh Jeez! She went home and told her mother who told my mother…

"So, instead of settling down with Joe Morelli, who loves you. You let this man dress you up like a whore and lure convicts out of bars."

My father looked up and kept glancing between us.

"Mom, it's not—"

"It's all over the Burg!"

"Ellen I'm sure it's not what you've think. Why don't you give Stephanie a chance to speak?"

At least Grandma was still supportive. My mother sprang up from the table and headed for the kitchen.

"Pumpkin?" My father's look of concern was back. I shook my head at him as I stood up.

Knowing any attempt would be futile, I still followed after her.

Standing next to the counter, she took the whiskey bottle out of the cabinet.

"You know, Stephanie, your Grandmother is right. It's not what I thought. I realize now, it's much worse."

Pinching the bridge of my nose I now wished I recognized Christina last night. She had been a bit of an outcast in high school, but we had gotten along fine. I briefly wondered **what would Christina Bertuli think if she heard my mother talking to me like this?**

"Mom, it's not…what do you mean it's worse?"

She poured a glass of whiskey and slammed it back.

"Who is going to want you now, Stephanie? Nice young women don't behave this way. What kind of man could you now possibly attract?" She snorted. "Other than one who would wonder what else Ranger has paid you to do for him."

I felt like I'd been slapped. I guess I had. Over all the years, all the things she's ever said to me! This was..this was it!

I glared at her for a minute, then took a deep breath. Keeping my expression neutral I walked over to the counter and poured my own glass.

I slammed it back and poured another.

"Here's what I think. You should listen well; it may be the last time we ever speak."

I tossed back the refill and removed my cell from my pocket. Keeping it at my side, I pressed speed dial one.

"I could start using **chocolate** on my **toothbrush** every morning. Dance naked in the **rain** to **music** only I can hear."

I paused and crossed my arms, tilting the phone speaker towards me.

"How about I put on a coconut bra and a **grass** skirt and go to the mall? I could ask around, see if anyone has spotted any **aliens**? Or maybe I'll do some **espionage** for the NSA, but only if my code name can be **Wonder Woman."**

I took one last look at the woman who used to be my mother, a tear ran down my cheek. I needed to go. Now.

I turned to leave, but glanced back as I reached the door.

"Maybe I'll do all of that, or maybe I won't. But what I know for certain, from this point forward, is that your opinion on anything I say or do, no longer matters."

I stormed through the house, not taking a second to say goodbye to my father or grandmother. As soon as I got outside I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Babe! Bobby will be there in five. Are you ok?"

"Yes." God. I loved his voice.

"Babe. I'm on my way too, I'll meet you there."

"Ranger, don't I'll wait—"

"Already left." He sighed. "Babe." He sounded sad now, regretful.

"Don't…please don't ask me right now. We can talk about it tomorrow."

I looked up the street.

"Bobby's here now. I'll be waiting for you. Thanks, Ranger." A slow smile crept up my face. "And I know just how to thank you."

Hearing his breath hitch, I smiled brightly. We said together, two words.

"Special garment!"

The end.

I wanted a happier ending then just storming out. Ranger was happy to oblige!


End file.
